Everything's Possible
by Nathalia Mueller
Summary: Shortly before her wedding, Jaina Solo realises she isn’t in love with Jag and asks Kyp to help her. Songfic KJ. AU postNJO.


**Title: **Everything's Possible**  
Author:** Nathalia Mueller**  
Rating: **PG-13

**Timeframe: **AU after NJO.**  
Characters: **Kyp Durron, Jaina Solo.**  
Genre: **Romance, songfic.**  
Summary: **Shortly before her wedding, Jaina Solo realises she isn't in love with Jag and asks Kyp to help her. Songfic K/J.

**Date Of Creation:** 10-17-05

**Word Count: **2201**  
A/N: **This is the first Kyp/Jaina story I ever wrote and it's been rotting on my computer for quite a while now. It is supposed to be a songfic, but somehow I had too much text and had to split up the lyrics quite a lot. The song is _Todo É Possivel _by Kiko Zambianchi, a Brazilian singer. I translated the lyrics so everyone could understand them.

Obviously, italics symbolise lyrics.

_Girl_

Even now, so long after the Yuuzhan Vong had been defeated Kyp couldn't keep his eyes off of Jaina Solo, even though she belonged to someone else. Before the war, Kyp had seen nothing but Han Solo's daughter in the young Jedi, but throughout the war he had realised she was a full-fledged young woman. He didn't know when, but when he had noticed it, he had already been in love with her.

He still was although they weren't as close as they had been in the past.

She had never reciprocated the feelings she knew he had for her, she was Jag's girl, that's what she told people and so it hadn't come out of the blue when she had announced that they were engaged. Kyp had been the only one not to congratulate her and she had known the reason, but they had never talked about it. Neither about his feelings, nor about what had happened every once in a while, when they had been alone, when they had kissed.

He noticed her walking towards him, sitting down across the table, facing him.

"I need to talk to you," she explained. "This evening in your quarters?"

He nodded, then he got up and walked away without saying a word, without looking back at the woman he loved.

I'd like to take you 

Jaina started to explain why she had come to him before he could greet her.

"You know, the wedding, it's tomorrow and I was wondering ..." She trailed off and looked away from him, to the floor.

He wanted to banter a bit with her, but then changed his mind, seeing that this was something important to her and the least he could do was listend to her.

"Yes, I will be your best man. I'm not very happy about you wanting to marry him, but if this is what you want."

He hadn't liked the idea of being best man, but Jaina had asked him to do it and in the end he had reluctantly agreed.

"That's not what I'm talking about." She sighed, then revealed the reason for her appearance, "Kyp, I ... I don't want to get married."

_To do what we always thought 'bout doing_

_Stay wherever we needed to stay_

He arched a brow. He had expected something that had to do with the wedding, but he had never expected this, not even in his most wonderful dreams.

"You are the only one who would understand," she muttered and glanced at him, hoping for an approval, after all he had always told her she shouldn't get married to Jag and that he loved her.

Kyp didn't say a thing, he just looked at the woman standing a few metres away from him.

"I don't love him, I don't know if I ever loved him."

He drew her close to him and held her for a while.

"Would you take me away?" Her voice was husky, her face being pressed onto his chest.

_I know it can be, everything's possible_

_You just have to want it, to stay with me_

He was about to answer, when someone stormed into the room. Kyp who had held his eyes shut, opened them to see Jagged Fel standing in the doorway and staring at the two of them.

The Jedi Master quickly released his grip on Jaina who had, too, noticed her fiancée.

"Jag, what can I do for you?" Kyp asked calmly.

"I was looking for Jaina. I was told she's with you." Jag was about to ask what he had just witnessed, but he got his answer before asking.

"You should go, Goddess. Thank you for this last-minute dancing class."

"You're welcome, Kyp. But you should have told me you can't dance earlier on," Jaina rapidly adjusted to the situation.

A minute later the betrothed couple had left.

I wanted it, the whole time we were together 

The next day, Kyp tried hard to talk to Jaina, but with all the preparations he didn't see the bride once all day and so he found himself wearing very formal clothes and standing close to the altar waiting for Jaina to walk down the aisle with her father. He knew that it was too late to run away. The only chance Jaina had was to tell Jag that she didn't want to marry him and afterwards Kyp could take her away if she still wanted him to.

Then he saw her in a rather simple white dress that probably wouldn't have looked special on anyone else, but on Jaina it looked perfect, the plainness and modesty of the dress made Jaina look even more beautiful. Her hair had been braided and her face couldn't be totally seen due to the veil.

To Kyp, who considered her the most beautiful woman in the galaxy when she was in a dirty flying suit, grease in her face and messy hair, she seemed to be an angel right now. And he would do anything for this angel, run away with her, if necessary even kill.

_I just didn't know how to say it_

_While we were still close_

The usual wedding procedures took place until the question Jaina had been waiting for was asked:  
"Are there any reasons why this couple should not get married?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Good. Then we can proceed..."

Jaina cast an accusing look at Kyp who looked at her wide-eyed, but she turned away before seeing it.

And then Kyp understood. She had been waiting for him to say something against the wedding. But he had been waiting for the question that was Jaina would be asked so eagerly, that he hadn't thought about it.

"Jagged Fel will you have this woman to your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, till death does you apart?"

"I will."

"Jaina Solo will you have this man as your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, till death death does you apart?"

Jaina bit her lip, then she took a deep breath and answered the question in the only way that made sense to her right now.

But I'll still find a way to do it 

About a year later Kyp Durron met the only woman he had ever loved, the Goddess, Jaina Solo or Jaina _Fel_, as she was called now, again in what Luke Skywalker had called a "Jedi reunion" to which it seemed, not only the Jedi themselves, but also their families had been invited.

"Great," the Jedi Master muttered as he tried to find a way through a giant group of kids to reach who he made out to be some Jedi he knew.

As he came closer, he noticed that there were some people he knew too well among the group: He could see Jacen Solo with his wife, the Queen Mother of Hapes, Tahiri Veila and, worst of all, Jaina and Jag.

He considered leaving undetected, but before he could do so, Seba Sabatnye had already yelled his name and stormed toward him.

If your attention belonged to me 

The afternoon consisted of chatting about the "old times" what would have been amusing if Jaina hadn't been around, sitting next to her husband and in front of Kyp who had a hard time not looking at her.

Every once in a while, when he thought Jag was too occupied with something else, he looked straight at Jaina, not minding if Jacen looked at him as if he wanted to ask how Kyp dared to do so after all these years, but Kyp simply ignored Jacen the way Jaina ignored Kyp.

In the past, he had been able to make her pay attention to him, but the last year seemed to have changed the woman he had once known.

If you were alone and didn't have to explain anything to anyone 

Kyp spent the following day trying to talk to Jaina in private, but whenever he saw her, she was accompanied by Jag, sometimes her brother or someone else and after a while Kyp was sure she did it on purpose.

Then, at dinner, he had enough of it. He walked towards Jaina who was sitting on a table with Jag and the Skywalker family.

"Jag, I need to borrow your wife." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with him towards the balcony.

"What was this supposed to be?" She sounded angry and the anger in her voice was clearly directed to him.

"Why did you do it, Goddess? Why did you marry him?"

"I don't know. I thought you would say something, but you never did, and then ... I don't know, I wanted to say no, but somehow I said yes. I didn't want to but now I have gotten used to it, I'm happy with Jag."  
"So happy that you don't want to talk to me? So happy that you want to spend the rest of your life --"

Kyp never finished his sentence. Before he could do so, he felt Jaina's soft, hot lips on his.

When they stopped kissing, he noticed that she had been crying and now was staring at the ring on her finger.

"Would you still take me away?"

"Tell me when and I'll be there."

"Can we go now?"

He nodded and a broad smile appeared on her face, then she slid the wedding ring off of her finger.

I know it can be, everything's possible 

About an hour later, Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo, she had told him she didn't want to be Jaina Fel any longer, were on board of Mara Jade Skywalker's ship. Kyp had argued that Mara would kill them for stealing her ship, but Jaina had convinced him that her aunt would understand.

"So, where are we going?" Jaina asked.

"I talked to a warrior queen who said we should go to Hapes."

"You talked to Tenel Ka?"  
"To her and your brother. I figured out he would sense you, so I decided to tell him and Tenel Ka was present. She told me to take you to Hapes. And now I'll set this thing on auto-pilot and we'll check the ship. I really hope there's a big, comfortable bed in here."

"Tired, Master Durron?"  
"Far from," he grinned. "You think you could make me tired?"

You just have to want it, to stay with me 

A few hours later, Kyp, clad in trousers only, was on the ship's bridge. He hadn't been able to sleep, needed some time to think about what had happened in the last hours.

"Kyp," he heard someone behind him say and he turned to see Jaina standing there, wearing his tunic, the tunic and a serious facial expression that was the only thing that stopped Kyp from pulling her towards him to kiss her again because now he felt like she was his.

"Kyp, I won't get married ever again. I love you, I really do, but I won't marry you, not today and not in ten thousand years. I'm sorry, but when I was laying there in your arms I realised that I could never ever be your wife, it wouldn't feel right."

He was taken aback by this new revelation. He hadn't planned to ask her today, but maybe in some months he would have considered it. Their relationship might be young, but throughout the years their bond in the Force had made them share more experiences than most people ever had in a lifetime.

"Then it might be the best thing if nobody knew about what happened here," he muttered trying to get back his composure, one of his hands playing with his hair.

You just have to want it, to stay with me 

"No, I want everybody to know that I love you, but before I tell it to the world, I want you to know that our love will have to be enough. I won't tie any knots, I won't take a vow, say that I will love you whatever may come."

"But Jaina, how can we do it, if I know that you don't love me?"

"Never say this. I love you, I love you more than I ever loved anything or anyone. Don't ever question my love for you. The only thing you have to agree with is that we will never get married. I don't want to wear a ring on my finger to remind me of you."

"You wore a ring when you were with Jag."

"I needed this ring to remind me of the promises I made to Jag, so I wouldn't do anything I shouldn't. I don't want it to be this way again. I don't _need_ it to be this way again, because you are in my very thought. I don't need to look at my hand to know that I'm yours."

I can wait for you, no matter how long, till the end of my life 


End file.
